As is generally well known, recreational boating has earned a well-deserved spot on the list of favorite pastimes of countless people. The ability to go anywhere, virtually anytime, with all of the comforts of home makes it truly enjoyable. Whether one travels in a smaller boat or in a larger multi-level yacht, one is ensured of seeing all that the sea and surrounding land has to offer with a minimum impact on cost and a maximum impact on fun. However, one disadvantage associated with many recreational marine watercrafts is the inability to heat water when not docked or when the engine is turned off. Most watercrafts use AC shore power to electrically heat water for cooking, bathing, and cleaning. When away from dock, such watercrafts must rely on a generator which is not always feasible due to its weight and size considerations. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which watercrafts can be provided with the ability to heat water at any time without the reliance on AC electrical power or engine operation.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide a liquid heating and circulation system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,491, issued in the name of Stein, discloses a multiple liquid heating and circulating system, Unfortunately, the Stein invention is particularly useful for maintaining equipment, especially engines, when they are non-operational
U.S. Pat. No. 6,6332,580, issued in the name of Enander et al., teaches a compact vehicle heating system and method, wherein the system selectively shut down heating systems with respect to the demand for domestic hot water. Unfortunately, the Enander et al. device is not particularly suited for use onboard a watercraft and therefore differs in scope.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,504, issued in the name of Sendzik, describes a heating system for heating fresh water on marine vessels, wherein the vessel's water supply is connected to a hot water tank in fluid communication with a heat exchanger. The vessel's engine coolant line passes through the heat exchanger, wherein heat is exchanged with the coolant line, which in turn heats the water within the heat exchanger, with a flow regulator for the water line. Unfortunately, the Sendzik device does not provide for a heat exchanger that operates in conjunction with the convected heat emanating from an onboard cooking apparatus, such as a stove top.
None of the prior art particularly describes a system for heating and circulating water aboard a recreational watercraft.